


Хороший полицейский, плохой полицейский

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Naruto
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о том, каково быть полицейским в Конохе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший полицейский, плохой полицейский

Перчатка лопнула по шву в самый неподходящий момент. Пальцы вмиг промокли.  
\- Держи, выскользнет сейчас…  
\- Никуда не денется.  
Влажная сырая печень, словно живая, все же вывалилась из рук и усвистала по чистому кафельному полу в дальний угол.  
\- Сколько еще осталось?  
\- Этот последний.  
\- Хорошо поработали, – Фугаку подошел и склонился над печенью, растопырив пальцы, осторожно, словно кошку ловил. Но та, потеряв остатки связи с телом хозяина, покорно лежала в углу и не рыпалась. Фугаку поднял печень, вскинул ее на руке, взвешивая. Тяжелая, хорошая такая. Здоровая на вид, без пятен и перерождения тканей. С такой печенью жить бы и жить.  
\- Учиха-тайчо?  
\- Ну.  
\- Сжечь бы… – робко попросил напарник.  
\- Не вздумай.  
Фугаку бросил печень в стальной лоток. Стянул бесполезную уже перчатку – пальцы по самое запястье были в коричнево-бордовой слизи.  
\- Значит, мне сейчас тут остаться? – напарник невесело поглядывал на выпотрошенные трупы. Некоторые из них еще конвульсивно двигались – сжимали ладони в кулаки или выгибали спину, роняя кишки. Кишки, словно змеи, тоже норовили расползтись.  
\- Тут оставайся, – мрачно буркнул Фугаку. И, пресекая возражения, добавил: – Скоро Текку к тебе пришлю.

В коридоре он отшатнулся к стене, пропуская отряд медиков – с серьезными, мрачными лицами. Интересно, смогут ли помочь или все кончено?  
Следовало вымыть руки еще тщательнее. Кровь все-таки въелась в лунки меж ногтями и кожей, не желала оттуда выковыриваться. Этими же пальцами, этими же руками потом надо было обнимать жену, гладить сына по голове.  
Натерев руки под краном до красноты, Фугаку зашел в кабинет.  
\- Я новичок, – сказал вышедший светловолосый парнишка. – Приятно познакомиться.  
Фугаку молча прошел к своему столу, не ответив на низкий поклон даже кивком головы.

***

В квартале было тихо и спокойно. Густая сочная трава высилась на крутом склоне, блики закатного солнца играли на воде. Обычно Фугаку всегда успокаивался, когда гулял по вечерам с женой и сыном, но сегодня изнутри поднималась тревога, мутная и тяжелая, как пар от вареного мяса.  
\- Что-то произошло? – мягко спросила Микото, прикасаясь к руке мужа.  
\- Нет, – отрезал тот. Поглядел на Итачи, который возился в густой траве. Мирно гундя себе под нос какую-то песенку, Итачи неуверенно встал, потопал к склону. С коленок посыпались травинки и земля. Изо рта тоже торчала то ли травинка, то ли ножка кузнечика. Микото, разглядев это, бросилась к Итачи, уговаривая выплюнуть гадость, но тот упрямо поджимал губенки и отворачивался.  
Обычный день, обычный вечер, но тревога не отпускала, присутствовала неясно – в запахе дыма костра, в реке, выкрашенной закатным солнцем в алый. В невычищенных следах крови под ногтями.

***

\- Здравствуйте, – улыбнулся новенький парнишка. Поклонился, тряхнув пушистыми светлыми волосами. Фугаку помнил, что его в участок привел сам Сандайме, но это еще не повод здороваться с каждый встречным-поперечным.  
\- Сегодня надо наведаться в один храм на западе.  
\- Там живут сильнейшие монахи-воины?  
\- Нет. Там живет старичье, которое давно уже на тот свет опоздало, – буркнул Фугаку. – Время сейчас опасное, сто раз им предлагали перебраться поближе к Конохе, так нет.  
\- Вы опасаетесь за них, Фугаку-сан? Разве патруль не ходит туда?  
\- Патруль-то ходит, но нужно выяснить, не пропадал ли кто-нибудь из них. И не умирал ли в последнее время. Даже если смерть была естественная… разузнай.  
\- Так точно, – поклонился тот.

***

Из-за дыма в забегаловке невозможно было дышать – она находилась в полуподвальном помещении, вентиляция была неплохая, но ее просто-напросто не хватало, дымили здесь постоянно. Фугаку, задумчиво оглядев обтянутый зеленым сукном стол, объявил номер шара и лузы, ударил, почти не примериваясь. С глухим дробным стуком шары раскатились, заказанный оказался в лузе.  
\- С вами, Учиха-тайчо, только и играть, – усмехнулся джонин из клана Хьюга.  
\- Точно так же, как с вами, – фыркнул тот. Но следующий удар не оказался удачным. Фугаку подхватил ледяную, в каплях, кружку пива и отхлебнул через край, еще и еще, в духоте и дыму забегаловки невероятно сильно хотелось пить. Запустив пальцы в миску с орешками, он задумчиво смотрел, как Хьюга пристраивает кий к матовому светлому шару.  
\- Учиха-тайчо? – отвлек его Текка, встал рядом с ним и тоже потянулся к орешкам. – Неужели и правда скоро начнется третья война?  
\- Сплюнь, – посоветовал ему следивший за партией чунин.  
\- Текка, – проговорил Фугаку, расправил широкие плечи и вновь подошел к столу. Подхватил кий, стиснул его в пальцах, и собеседники невольно отступили на шаг. – Текка, война обязательно будет. Тринадцатый в дальнюю правую.  
И, вытянувшись над столом, ударил, решительно и точно. Загнав оставшиеся шары по лузам, он криво усмехнулся и принял от Хьюги выигранную кружку. Текка лениво зааплодировал. Серьезный на вид Текка, приходившийся Фугаку дальним родственником и тоже носивший фамилию Учиха, вполовину таким хмурым не был.  
\- Еще партию, Учиха-тайчо?  
\- Попозже, – мотнул головой Фугаку, зубами вытягивая сигарету из пачки. Прикурил от зажигалки Текки и тяжело, устало опустился на скамейку. В танцзале громыхала музыка, оттуда вывалилась целая стайка девчонок, разнопестро одетых в узкие брючки и короткие юбки. Фугаку стиснул сигарету зубами, невольно разглядывая замерших у входа девчонок – те явно не ожидали увидеть здесь взрослых мужчин в форме.  
\- Проходите, раз пришли, – лучезарно улыбнулся Текка. – У нас тут пиво, бильярд…  
Девчонки начали мямлить, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, кто-то дал задний ход, и Текка не выдержал, заржал, беззастенчиво разглядывая их. Под дружный хохот молодежь удалилась, но две самые бойкие вернулись.  
\- Бильярд, – задорно усмехнулась одна в светлых шортах, лет семнадцати, не больше, – это так интересно…  
Она прошлась мимо стола, обхватила кий тонкими пальцами так, будто это и не кий вовсе. Склонилась, оттопырив округлый задок, и принялась неумело, но старательно водить кием, выбирая траекторию. Ее подружка замерла рядышком, покусывая губу, но путь к отступлению был уже отрезан.  
\- А вы не подскажете, – замялась она, усевшись рядышком на скамейку, – как это правильно называется?  
\- Кий, – сказал Фугаку.  
\- Я так и думала… А как правильно его держать? – она придвинулась чуть ближе, коснулась узким округлым плечиком его руки. – Покажете мне?  
Фугаку посмотрел на нее серьезно и строго. Хорошенькая, стройная, светленькая, наверняка уже в возрасте согласия.  
\- Я женат, – огрызнулся Фугаку, поднялся со скамейки и пошел наружу, на свежий воздух.

На улице шел дождь. Не сильный, моросило слегка, приятно освежая после подвальной духоты. Фугаку прикурил, сложив ладони ковшиком, и вышел из-под навеса, подставляя лицо каплям дождя. Прошелся по мокрому песку, налипающему на сандалии.  
По огромному синему сюрикену на фасаде текла вода. Собиралась каплями на нижнем конце, сбегала вниз по выпуклому красно-белому вееру, темному в сумерках. А внизу под веером кто-то метался, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь.  
\- Эй! – окликнул Фугаку. – Чего ты здесь забыл?  
\- Фугаку-сан! – раздался звонкий голос. – Я думал, что вы задержитесь на работе.  
\- Не сегодня. По четвергам мы не задерживаемся.  
\- Ясно, – парнишка подошел ближе, светлый капюшон куртки был испещрен темными пятнами капель. – Я все разузнал, Фугаку-сан. Мне, наверное, завтра приходить?  
\- Нет. Пошли лучше обсудим это дело… – он обернулся, представив себе душный подвал, пиво, бильярд и девочек. – Пошли обсудим это дело в участке.

Внутри стояла теплая духота. Парнишка тут же метнулся к окнам, рванул на себя раму, раскрывая их полностью.  
\- Осторожнее, а то все документы сейчас улетят. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Что?  
\- Зовут тебя как? Я забыл.  
\- А, – фыркнул тот, стаскивая с головы капюшон. – Минато. Минато Намиказе.  
\- Ясно, – хмыкнул Фугаку. Достал себе из холодильника банку пива, щелкнул выключателем старого чайника на шкафу. – Ты даже домой не зашел?  
\- Сразу сюда, – подтвердил парнишка, усаживаясь за стол, и без лишних церемоний сдвинул в сторону квартальные отчеты. Расстегнул светлую куртку с лампасами и принялся покачиваться на скрипящем стуле.  
\- Держи, – Фугаку поставил перед ним кружку с горячим чаем, в котором плавал здоровенный ломтик лимона, и тарелку с печеньем.  
\- Спасибо, – улыбнулся Минато, отхлебывая горячий чай и блаженно жмурясь. Фугаку открыл себе пиво и тоже откинулся на стуле. Сейчас, в тишине, без лишнего народа, в участке было тихо и уютно, круг желтого света от небольшой лампы лежал на столе.  
\- Там было так странно, Фугаку-тайчо, – проговорил Минато, набивая рот печеньем. – Они не просто старичье. Они шиноби. Только странные, не такие, как мы. Почему-то живут так далеко, словно отшельники. Неужели им не скучно?  
\- Что тебе удалось выяснить? – хмуро пробормотал Фугаку.  
\- Вы как будто знали, тайчо… Там действительно недавно умер один из монахов, и смерть наступила в результате несчастного случая. Монах по имени Сато ударился головой и умер в результате кровоизлияния в мозг. Его прах похоронили, предварительно кремировав тело.  
\- В Конохе?  
\- Нет, сожгли у себя, на ритуальном костре.  
Фугаку скривился.  
\- Вот, – Минато кинул темный пакетик на стол рядом с печеньем. – Это образец праха, который мне удалось раздобыть. Вот фотография умершего и его старая роба… Вы ведь думаете, – Минато сощурил раскосые синие глаза и подался вперед, отчего стал похож на лиса, вьющегося вокруг барсучьей норы, – что он не сам умер. Вернее, что это не его тело сожгли?  
\- Да, – скривился тот.  
\- Почему это так важно, Фугаку-сан? Монах Сато знал какие-то тайны?  
\- Они не один год работали в нашем военном госпитале. Сейчас я занимаюсь расследованием неприятного инцидента, возможно, связанного с этим.  
Фугаку поднялся, подошел к окну и сел на подоконник, доставая пачку сигарет. Вытянул одну и помял ее в пальцах задумчиво, стряхивая табак.  
\- Что за инцидент? – Минато не спускал с него глаз.  
\- Расследование.  
\- Это секретно?  
\- Нет, не секретно, – рыкнул Фугаку. – Но не твоего ума дело!  
Минато сдержанно поклонился, промолчав, словно признавал его правоту. Фугаку почувствовал, что злость потухла, словно брошенный в лужу окурок. Прикурив от зажигалки, он крепко затянулся.  
\- Пересадка органов, – проговорил он негромко, поглядывая на сопляка. – И не простая трансплантация, а с применением медицинских дзюцу высокого уровня. Так что донор после выемки живет еще долго.  
\- А смысл? – выдохнул Минато, разворачиваясь к нему. – Когда можно любой орган в лаборатории вырастить?  
\- Любой, да не любой, – непонятно буркнул Фугаку. – К тому же, все стоит денег. Подобные операции делают либо тяжело раненным, либо неизлечимо больным. Без лишних поводов никто не будет делать операцию по замене органов.  
Минато умолк, уставившись себе под ноги.

***

Со стороны самого высшего руководства пришло извещение о скорой проверке, и бумажных дел было невпроворот.  
\- Вы не проглядывали дела убитых? – поинтересовался Минато. Фугаку уставился на него вопросительно.  
\- Я к тому, что большинство из них принадлежали к низам общества. Это логично… – выдохнул Минато под молчаливое одобрение Фугаку. – Их дольше не хватятся. Но тут есть загвоздка. Я правильно понимаю, что для донорства их тела – не самые лучшие? Кому нужно сердце алкоголика?  
\- Возможно, – отозвался Фугаку, – на алкоголиках они опыты ставили.  
\- Значит, будут еще жертвы? – скривился Минато.  
\- Значит, да, – отрезал Фугаку, возвращаясь к работе.  
Минато шелестел бумажками в своем углу, нервно и громко шуршал, словно гнездо себе мастерил. Шуршание действовало на нервы и раздражало.  
\- Что? – не выдержал Фугаку.  
\- Можно я проверю круг общения убитых?  
\- Можно, – рявкнул Фугаку, громко треснув описью по столу. Минато довольно закивал, поднимаясь из-за стола.

***

Результаты экспертизы оказались неутешительны – проверка следов чакры на засаленном воротничке робы показала, что сожжен был вовсе не монах Сато. Значит, бывший медик – опытный, талантливый, знающий много дзюцу – находился сейчас в руках врага. Который ставил опыты на людях. Пусть даже на окрестных забулдыгах. Фугаку поймал себя на мысли, что интересно будет рассказать все это Минато. Не Текке или еще кому, а именно Минато. Хотя ничего тут особенного нет, можно и рассказать.

Из-за двери был слышен тихий смех. Фугаку насторожился, прислушался. Смех был девчачьим, звонким и задорным.  
\- Хочешь еще ломтик?  
\- Хочу! А этот вомбат не явится сюда?  
\- Держи. Да осторожнее ты… и не кусайся! Какой еще вомбат?  
\- Твой начальник, Учиха.  
Раздался дружный смех, на этот раз к девчачьему голоску присоединился басок Намиказе. Фугаку едва не вышиб дверь катоном, но сдержался, сжав кулаки.  
\- Он не вомбат, – раздался голос Намиказе. – Он зануда, конечно, но хорошо знает дело...  
Фугаку не смог сдержаться и распахнул дверь, смех тут же смолк. С коленей недоросля Намиказе слетела рыжая девчонка, встрепанная и сердитая. Кажется, это была та самая девица из Водоворота…  
\- Ой, – улыбнулся Минато, – простите, Фугаку-сан. А мы о вас как раз говорили...  
\- Это что? – хмуро перебил Учиха, поглядывая на девчонку. Та возмущенно уставилась на Фугаку, сощурила светлые глаза.  
\- Познакомьтесь, – Минато поднялся и взял девчонку за руку. – Это Кушина, моя подруга.  
\- Это нарушение устава, – оборвал его Фугаку. – Еще раз увижу подобное, и вы больше никогда не переступите порог управления.  
\- Фугаку-сан...  
\- Вам все ясно?  
\- Так точно, – кивнул Минато, и неясно было, серьезно он это сказал или нет.  
\- Тогда будьте добры удалить посторонних с территории.  
Минато кивнул в знак согласия и, стиснув пальцы сердитой рыжей девчонки, поволок ее в коридор.  
Фугаку показалось, что он опять услышал "вомбат" в свой адрес. Он подошел к столу, за которым сидели эти двое. На столе лежал трезубый кунай и половинка яблока.

***

Итачи ел аккуратно и тихо, как воспитанница института благородных девиц. Фугаку хмуро уставился на сына – какой-то он чересчур аккуратный, почти ничего не заляпал, точным движением отправляя ложку в рот. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, сынишка уставился на Фугаку в ответ – настороженно, внимательно и изучающе. Огромные черные глазищи в обрамлении длинных, загнутых ресниц, строго поджатые узкие губки – Итачи был красивым и серьезным.  
\- Какой-то он... – фыркнул Фугаку негромко. – Как девчонка.  
\- Кто как девчонка? – не поняла Микото, поставила перед мужем облитый карамелью пудинг.  
\- Никто, – попытался отмахнуться Фугаку, но ничего не вышло, жена ждала ответа. – Итачи, вот кто.  
\- А ты, надо полагать, с рождения был суровым, как нитки?  
Фугаку не нашелся с ответом, отделил ложкой кусок пудинга и принялся есть. Карамели было слишком много, а сладкое он не любил.  
\- На, держи, – Фугаку взял еще кусок пудинга и пихнул ложку в губы Итачи. Тот вначале подозрительно уставился на отца, с силой стиснув челюсти, но потом, сменив гнев на милость, приоткрыл рот.  
\- Ты погляди, ему нравится, – заметил Фугаку, скармливая сынишке пудинг.  
\- Конечно, нравится, только у него от такого количества сахара начнется диатез. И вообще, я приготовила это для тебя.  
\- Я не люблю сладкое, – буркнул Фугаку. Потом посмотрел на жену, которая собралась убрать со стола посуду.

Фугаку отрезал ломтик яблока ножом и, не особо веря в успех, подошел к жене.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Будешь? – мрачно спросил Фугаку, протягивая ей ломтик. Поймав ее удивленный взгляд, он подумал, что Микото откажется, махнет на него рукой, но она подошла ближе, склонила голову и взяла кусочек, чуть прикоснувшись губами к его пальцам. Фугаку отчего-то бросило в дрожь, он отрезал еще и протянул ей, прозрачный сок потек по пальцам. Микото тоже смутилась, светлая кожа покрылась едва заметным румянцем. Фугаку вдруг вспомнил, как встретил ее в столице, целую жизнь тому назад, – Микото была благородных кровей, состояла в родстве с дайме и считалась выгодной партией. Фугаку и сам принадлежал к шинобьей знати. Только это, наверное, и помогло – ухаживать он не умел и производил впечатление угрюмого солдафона. Фугаку даже не знал, что сподвигло Микото дать согласие – то ли воля семьи, то ли он ей действительно понравился тогда. Они никогда не говорили об этом.  
Микото осторожно вытянула зубами ломтик яблока и каким-то невероятно трогательным движением прижалась к его груди. Фугаку сам смутился и положил тяжелую ладонь ей на плечо, стиснул, ощущая удовольствие от податливой покорности жены. Умел бы говорить – сказал бы что-нибудь, наверное, но говорить на такие темы Фугаку никогда толком не умел, а сейчас и вовсе разучился.  
Итачи смотрел на них с интересом, составляя пирамиду из еды и посуды.

***

Микото раскладывала на полу футон, напевая себе под нос, Итачи, сидевший рядом, задумчиво зевнул и повалился на мягкое покрывало.  
\- Он уснул, – сообщил Фугаку, разглядывая изящную фигуру жены, возившейся с бельем.  
\- Вот и славно, – улыбнулась Микото. – И нам пора.  
\- Может, отнести его в детскую?  
\- Он не любит спать там, ему здесь больше нравится.  
\- Тогда оставим его здесь, – Фугаку подошел ближе и провел ладонью по пояснице Микото, обнял ее.  
\- Я тоже хочу спать, и я устала. Итачи может проснуться...  
\- А я забыл уже, какого я пола, – тихо рыкнул Фугаку, не выпуская жену.  
\- Что это на тебя сегодня нашло? – Микото уперлась ему в плечи ладонями, но Фугаку держал крепко, с удовольствием ощущая легкое сопротивление жены, перехватывал ее вырывающиеся руки и осторожно стискивал.  
\- Микото...  
\- Пусти, глупый, – проворчала она, совсем как сам Фугаку, а потом расхохоталась, и черные пряди рассыпались по плечам.  
\- Пойдем вниз... – буркнул в ответ Фугаку. – Итачи и без нас справится.  
\- Так, пусти меня, ты! – Микото выскользнула из его рук и ласково ущипнула за бок. – Иди в душ и не задерживайся там! А я перестелю постель.  
Фугаку ущипнул ее в ответ, сурово фыркнув, и потопал в душ.

Щетины на щеках почти не было заметно, но на ощупь она чувствовалась, натирала пальцы, как наждачка. Выдавив немного пасты, Фугаку размазал ее, принялся бриться, стараясь поскорее справиться с этим делом и не порезаться при этом. Только-только вылив на пальцы лосьон, он отвлекся – в окно тихо постучали. Послышалось? Нет, тихий стук раздался вновь.  
Фугаку подошел к окну, отдернув плотную штору. За окном, примостившись на ветке, словно сова-переросток, сидел Минато.  
\- Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? – зашипел Фугаку, высунувшись в окно. Ночной ветер неприятно холодил влажную распаренную кожу, стекал по груди вместе с каплями воды.  
\- Фугаку-тайчо! – воскликнул Минато, покачиваясь на ветке. – Я такое узнал!  
– Напиши об этом отчет и положи завтра ко мне на стол.  
\- А вдруг завтра будет поздно?  
\- Не будет.  
\- Фугаку-сан, я узнал, кого видели с большинством жертв незадолго до смерти.  
\- М-да? – задумчиво пробормотал Фугаку и потер подбородок. И зашипел яростно – лосьон немилосердно обжег ранки.  
\- Фугаку-тайчо, а чего это вы бреетесь на ночь глядя?  
\- Не твоего ума дело. Кого видели с жертвами, говори.  
\- Знаете Хидео из восточного района, которого пару раз судили за кражи и дали условный срок за попытку вооруженного ограбления?  
\- Ну, – кивнул Фугаку, вспоминая наглого проныру, которому удалось частично уйти от правосудия.  
\- Это он, – сказал Минато. – Совершенно точно. У меня есть показания и список опроса.  
\- Хорошо, – скупо похвалил Фугаку. Посмотрел на Минато, нетерпеливо обрывающего листья, и вздохнул. Все желание ушло без следа, холодный ночной воздух довел до состояния мороженой рыбы. Фугаку мрачно глянул в сторону уютного домашнего косодэ и потянулся к форме, уже отправленной заботливой Микото в корзину с грязным бельем.  
\- Пошли, – ответил Фугаку на невысказанный вопрос, натягивая штаны. Штаны были едва ощутимо влажные, чем портили и без того не лучшее настроение.  
\- А почему не через дверь? – Минато посторонился, освобождая для Фугаку место на ветке.  
\- А ты почему через дверь не пошел? Хватит трепаться уже, пошли, живо.  
Минато возражать не стал.

По пути Фугаку размышлял над тем, что заставило его вылезти из уютного дома – ведь можно было завтра спокойно все решить. Однако после слов Намиказе расслабиться точно не получилось бы – голова была бы занята совсем другим, Микото рассердилась бы и, чего доброго, обиделась. И так периодически сыпались упреки в его адрес: равнодушный, мрачный, скучный. Только обиды не хватало.

Намиказе маленькими узкими улочками вывел его в восточный район – не самый благополучный, с однокомнатными трехэтажными общежитиями. Здания, выстроенные без всяких норм и правил, громоздились как попало.  
\- Вон его окно, – показал Минато на темный квадрат в одной из трехэтажек, нелепой и смешной, смахивающей на огромное заварное пирожное.  
\- Идем.  
\- Прямо вот так?  
\- Да.  
\- Это неправомерно, – зашипел Минато, вертясь рядом, словно лисица. – И уж точно нарушение устава.  
Фугаку ничего не сказал, разглядывая хлипкий карниз.  
\- Но мне все нравится, Фугаку-тайчо! – Минато задорно глянул на него и легко скользнул в окошко. Фугаку мрачно щелкнул языком и отправился следом.  
В доме было темно и тихо, видимо, обитатель мирно спал в своей постели. Совесть, видимо, позволяла. А Фугаку совесть позволяла пробраться бесшумно и выволочь Хидео из теплой постельки на жесткий пол. Минато внимательно следил за происходящим, стоя в темном углу, слушал жалобные вопли Хидео, который утверждал, что ни в чем не виноват, что он подаст жалобу, что полиция злоупотребляет своими полномочиями. Фугаку надоело все это слушать, надоело рычать сквозь зубы, и он несильно съездил Хидео по челюсти. Тот заткнулся, поджав губы.  
\- Я ничего не знаю, – твердил он как мантру. – Я ни в чем не виноват!  
Фугаку размял кулаки, намереваясь ударить сильнее, всерьез.  
\- Никто вас ни в чем не обвиняет, – послышался вдруг голосок из угла. Фугаку обомлел. Вместо того чтоб послушно дожидаться конца допроса, этот молодец вылез с разговорами!  
\- Хидео-кун, – улыбнулся Минато, – успокойтесь.  
\- Я спокоен, – перевел дыхание тот. – Я вас засужу! Я буду жаловаться Хокаге!  
\- Какому? Первому? – усмехнулся Минато. – Ну где и откуда у вас подтверждения, что полиция к вам дурно отнеслась? Репутация у вас, откровенно говоря, дурная, а последняя ваша выходка и так тянет на несколько лет заключения. Признайтесь сразу, это облегчит вашу участь.  
\- Если я признаюсь, – сощурился Хидео, – мне точно придется прятаться.  
\- Спрячем, – уверенно пообещал Минато, усаживаясь на пол рядом с подозреваемым, а тот вместо нытья, угроз и жалоб отчего-то угомонился и перевел дух. Фугаку и сам успокоился, больше не хотел треснуть Минато по белобрысой макушке. Достал пачку сигарет и закурил. Хидео, водя пальцем по циновке, принялся рассказывать, что заказ на «ненужных» поступил сверху. Серьезные, по его словам, люди. Шиноби. Фугаку помрачнел, выслушивая все это, – дело приобретало дурной оборот.  
\- Послушай, Хидео, – улыбнулся Минато, похлопав его по плечу. – Давай так. Ты ничего никому не говорил, и никто ничего не слышал. Если б мы тебя в участок вызвали, вся Коноха бы об этом узнала. Понимаешь, почему мы к тебе лично пришли?  
Тот не ответил, продолжая водить пальцем по циновке.  
\- Вы меня защитите? – он поднял глаза на Минато.  
\- Да, – серьезно пообещал тот, поднимаясь с пола. И, не теряя времени, направился на выход.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь? – Фугаку развернул Минато лицом к себе, как только они оказались на улице. – Что еще за самодеятельность?  
\- Простите, Фугаку-сан, – Минато склонился в поклоне, пряча лукавую ухмылку в уголках губ. И тут же получил хороший подзатыльник. – Фугаку-тайчо! – воскликнул он негромко. – Не бейте меня, я буду жаловаться Хокаге!  
\- Все тебе шуточки, – буркнул Фугаку. – Еще раз так вылезешь, пинком тебя вышибу из управления.

Когда Фугаку вернулся, все так же через окно, Микото уже не ждала его. Она мирно дремала в спальне, уютно устроившись рядом с Итачи. Фугаку посмотрел на эту семейную идиллию – хоть на открытку фотографируй – и принялся скидывать пыльную одежду.

***

\- По-моему, это отличная идея, Фугаку-тайчо.  
\- Я бы так не сказал.  
Минато, использовавший технику маскировки, довольно вышагивал по улочкам восточного района. Сочная упругая грудь чуть подпрыгивала в такт ходьбе, светлые волосы на макушке тоже покачивались, забранные в два тонких хвостика.  
\- Отличный способ наблюдения.  
Фугаку ничего не ответил, доставая пачку сигарет. Хмурое, напряженное выражение лица не очень вязалось с образом подростка, который он нацепил на себя.  
\- Вы выглядите так, как будто провалили экзамен. Или разбили любимую мамину вазу.  
\- Закрой рот и смотри по сторонам, – пробормотал Фугаку, зажав сигарету в зубах.  
Минато усмехнулся и достал из сумочки заранее заготовленную пудреницу, принялся довольно осматривать себя и щипать за щеки, чтоб те порозовели.  
\- Вон там, – тихо проговорил Фугаку, разглядывая компанию, вывалившуюся из бара, – Араши по кличке Кривой Сенбон. Был арестован за шулерство и мошенничество, но освободился пару лет назад под залог.  
\- Куда это он их поволок? – сощурился Минато. – Его дружки явно под градусом. Проследить, Фугаку-тайчо?  
\- Вместе проследим.

Араши Кривой Сенбон угомонился не сразу – вначале погулял со своими знакомцами по окрестностям, демонстрируя, видимо, места боевой или трудовой славы. Потом вновь наведался в бар и только потом потащился к жилым домам.  
\- Интересно, – Минато терся рядом с Фугаку, слегка отвлекая его своим внешним видом, – он их к себе потащит или сразу на распил?  
\- Похоже, что к себе, – хмыкнул тот. Поддатая компания ввалилась в одно из общежитий. – Нельзя терять ни минуты.

Маскировка была не лучшего качества и слетела почти сразу – как только Фугаку ворвался внутрь, рассчитывая обнаружить в помещении заказчика на органы. Заказчика не было, все трое тихо-мирно играли в карты, на водяной бане грелось несколько бутылок саке. Однако эта идиллия вовсе не убедила Фугаку – он вцепился в несчастного шулера и несколько раз хорошенько его встряхнул. Минато маячил у порога, с тревогой наблюдая за происходящим.  
\- Я ни в чем не виноват! – вопил Араши, точно так же, как вчера Хидео, но Фугаку словно с цепи сорвался, увидев в нем виновного. Крепко держа за грудки, он ударил его по лицу – кулаком. Один раз, второй, Араши выл и скулил, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Тайчо! – воскликнул Минато, пытаясь оттащить его от жертвы. – Он не виноват, перестаньте, пожалуйста!  
Он повис на плече Фугаку, как собака на медведе, но толку было мало. Тонкие стены дрожали, и с полок попадало барахло, раскатилось под ногами.  
\- Фугаку-тайчо! – Минато умудрился вклиниться между ними, закрыв Араши собой, получил несколько раз по голове, но не отошел в сторону. Фугаку нехотя отстранился, тяжело разминая кулаки.

***

Вечерний воздух был тихим и свежим, Фугаку сидел на веранде, уставившись в облака, и спокойно курил после ужина. Дым поднимался тонкой струей вверх, тая в закатном небе.  
\- Посиди с ним, пожалуйста, – попросила Микото.  
\- Что?  
\- Посиди с ним, – она опустила Итачи на колени мужу. Оба одинаково нахмурились и уставились друг на друга, потом Фугаку быстро затушил сигарету о блюдечко.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Потому что я ухожу проведать твоего двоюродного братца Кисеки. Говорят, что его жена опять беременна, а он опять собирается ее бросить.  
При словах "опять беременна" Фугаку невольно скривился.  
\- Как можно так обращаться с женщиной, ума не приложу! – пробормотала Микото, поправляя пояс. – Сходил бы к Кисеки и поговорил бы с ним по-мужски.  
\- Еще чего, – фыркнул Фугаку, усадив Итачи на одно колено и покачивая его. – Это ваши женские разборки – любит, не любит… Я ничего в этом не понимаю. Если они друг друга не любят, лучше сейчас разойтись, пусть найдут себе новых супругов.  
\- Ох и чурбан же ты!  
\- Сейчас немодно так говорить, – щелкнул языком Фугаку. – Я не чурбан. Я вомбат.  
\- Вомбат? – не поняла Микото, а потом махнула рукой. – Так, я надеюсь вернуться скоро, попрошу твоего братца меня проводить... Итачи не корми, он сыт, можешь выкупать его перед сном, если надо будет, хотя он чистый, и не забудь сводить его на горшок...  
\- Догадаюсь как-нибудь, – буркнул Фугаку.  
\- Вомбат, – сказала Микото, проведя кончиками пальцев по его шее, прикосновение вызвало приятную дрожь.  
\- Иди уже.

За спиной раздался легкий шорох седзи и едва слышные удаляющиеся шаги. Теплый и тяжелый Итачи ерзал на коленях, сосредоточенно потроша пачку сигарет – старался вытряхнуть табак из каждой так, чтоб не порвать тонкую папиросную бумагу. Фугаку увидел это безобразие, отобрал у него пачку и отряхнул цепкие Итачины пальчики от табака.  
\- И что мы с тобой делать будем?  
\- Что делать, – эхом повторил Итачи. – Будем.  
Фугаку посмотрел на его белые аккуратные пальчики, накрыл их своей ладонью, смуглой, с крупными костяшками. Ради любопытства сложил его пальчики в печать.  
\- Катон, – сказал Фугаку, глядя Итачи глаза в глаза.  
\- Катон... – внимательно повторил тот, пробуя слово на вкус. Не пускал слюну, не капризничал, серьезно смотрел, как будто и правда что-то понимал.  
\- Катон, – еще раз повторил для него Фугаку. – Катон. Гокакью но Дзюцу.

***

Нашли очередную лабораторию – совершенно случайно причем. Одно из зданий, по документам проходившее как муниципальное, было неплохо оборудовано. Очень даже неплохо – если б не солидные цифры, списанные со щитка электросчетчика, полиция даже не сунулась бы внутрь. Но маленькое одноэтажное здание с тремя сотрудниками никак не могло потреблять столько же электроэнергии, сколько требовал морг госпиталя.  
\- Может, все-таки не стоит? – Минато протерся сквозь ряды мрачных Учих и встал рядом с Фугаку. – Все-таки здание находится в ведомстве Совета.  
\- Вывески я и без тебя читать умею, – буркнул тот. – Встань на место и исполняй поставленную задачу.  
Минато кивнул и принялся исполнять – по безмолвному приказу Фугаку ворвался в здание, вежливо и аккуратно показал кунай визжащей тетеньке и попросил ее замолчать. Все три чиновника бухтели, словно чайники на медленном огне, закипали потихоньку. Минато, продолжая следить за посетительницей, глянул на Фугаку – тот прохаживался по кабинету, заложив руки за спину. Всем своим видом провоцировал чиновников, только и ждал выпада, чтоб ответить на него ударом. Но чиновники тоже, видимо, заметили провокацию и решили на нее не вестись.  
\- Текка, проверь, – буркнул Фугаку, наконец кивком указав на большую карту страны Огня на стене.  
\- Кто вы такие?  
\- Полиция Конохи.  
\- И по какому праву вы врываетесь в кадастровую службу?  
\- Все чисто, тайчо, – сообщил Текка, сдвинув карту со стены.  
Фугаку кивнул и, не поясняя своих действий, прошелся по кабинету и по-хозяйски сунулся в шкаф. Послышался треск и грохот, из шкафа поднялось облако бумажной пыли.  
Посетительница попыталась было возмутиться действиями Фугаку, но чиновник, сидевший напротив, побледнел так, что Минато понял – интуиция тайчо не подвела.  
\- Текка, Минато – со мной, – донеслось из шкафа. – Остальным следить за гражданскими.  
Минато аж порозовел от удовольствия и тут же бросился к тайчо. В шкафу никого не было, только папки с бумагами лежали на полу. Задняя фанерная панель была выломана, и было видно лестницу, уходящую вниз, в темноту.  
\- Наверное, она как-то по-другому открывалась, – заметил Текка, пробираясь внутрь.  
\- Наверное, – тихо согласился Минато.  
Лестница, ржавая и дребезжащая, круто забирала вниз, но оказалась недлинной – через тридцать ступеней Минато уперся носом в широкую спину Фугаку. Тот стоял, разглядывая табличку на дверях: «Не входить, первый режим секретности».  
\- Фугаку-тайчо? – негромко протянул Текка, дергая его за рукав. – Смотрите, там написано, что первый режим секретности. Лучше не надо.  
\- Рот, – сказал Фугаку.  
\- Что рот? – не понял Текка.  
\- Рот свой закрой. – Фугаку сложил пальцы в печать, намереваясь выбить и эту дверь, но Текка успел раньше, нажал пару кнопок на стене, и та сама открылась.  
\- Как ты здорово придумал! – воскликнул Минато, опережая окрик. – Я и не догадался.  
Фугаку, приложив палец к губам, велел всем заткнуться и прошел внутрь. В небольшой, как общественная уборная, комнатке примостились два стола – и один из них подозрительно смахивал на операционный. У задней стены высился несгораемый шкаф, компьютеры стояли включенными, но при попытке просмотреть имеющуюся информацию выскочила табличка «Введите пароль». Фугаку нехотя отошел от компьютера, ухватился за тяжелую цинковую ручку шкафа и рывками потянул скрежещущий ящик наружу. На блестящем металлическом поддоне лежало тело пожилого мужчины. Места выемок были обозначены грубо сметанными швами, веки и щеки запали, словно проваливались внутрь. Кожа на бритой налысо голове слегка натянулась.  
\- Это он. Сато, монах, – выдохнул Минато. Спал с лица и слегка позеленел.

***  
Фугаку потянул пальцем за лямку сандалии, стянул ее и аккуратно пристроил рядом со второй. Зашлепал босыми ногами по чистым деревянным панелям, недоумевая, почему его никто не встречает.  
Тянуло паленым – обед у жены подгорел, что ли? Фугаку, предчувствуя нехорошее, прошел сразу на кухню. И замер на пороге, не узнав привычной обстановки: светлые стены были в разводах сажи, обугленные остатки бамбуковых занавесей покачивались, жалобно звеня. Воздух дрожал, словно в летний полдень, а Микото, всклокоченная словно демон, укачивала капризно ноющего Итачи.  
\- Что случилось? – не понял Фугаку. Микото обернулась к нему, обрадовалась, заулыбалась, но объяснить ничего не успела.  
\- Катон, – сказал довольный Итачи, сложив пальцы в печать. – Гокакью но Дзюцу!  
Спасли рефлексы – инстинктивно упал на пол, прикрыв голову руками, и огненный шар с гулом и жаром прокатился у него над головой, унесся в коридор. Фугаку ощупал волосы – не тлеют ли – и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Вот откуда он научился? – простонала Микото. – Слава Ками, ты пришел!  
\- Катон, – улыбнулся Итачи, вновь складывая печать. – Гока...  
\- Щас будет тебе катон по заднице! – рявкнул Фугаку, шлепнув сына по пальцам. – Ты что устроил?! Совсем мозгов нет?  
Итачи молча смотрел на него, в ужасе распахнув свои черные глазенки. Секунды три молчал, а потом зашелся в плаче.  
\- Фугаку! – взвизгнула Микото. – Как ты смеешь называть его безмозглым?  
\- А что, мозглый, что ли?! – заорал тот, отобрав у нее сына, попытался сесть на подоконник и как следует отшлепать его. Но Микото, рассерженная и смахивающая уже на целый парад демонов, крутилась рядом, пытаясь отобрать Итачи, а сам Итачи норовил вывалиться из рук. И вопил так, будто его режут, заливаясь горькими слезами.  
\- Не мешай мне воспитывать сына! – рыкнул Фугаку, отгоняя жену.  
\- Так не воспитывают! – воскликнула та, пытаясь ухватить сынишку.  
\- Катон, – прорыдал Итачи, складывая пальчики в печать. – Гокакью но Дзюцу!

***

\- Доброе утро, Фугаку-сан, – Минато поклонился, низко и вежливо.  
\- Доброе, – буркнул тот. На шее и щеке Фугаку красовались белые полосы пластыря. На его столе, обычно чисто убранном, взгромоздились неаккуратные стопки бумаг. Минато присмотрелся – бумага шевелилась и подрагивала.  
\- Это у нас кто? – спросил он, заходя сбоку. Итачи, деловито перебирающий бумаги, покосился на него и ничего не сказал. – Чего молчишь, посторонний на территории?  
\- Папа?! – тревожно позвал Итачи, пытаясь слезть со стула.  
\- Я здесь, здесь, – Фугаку подошел ближе и потрепал сына по голове. Итачи осудил его фамильярность строгим взглядом. – Устроил он нам вчера, конечно. Микото всю чакру с ним под ноль извела, лежит сейчас, отдыхает.  
\- Непослушный? – Минато усмехнулся, потеребив тоненький, как у крысенка, хвостик на затылке Итачи. Тот нахмурился, прижавшись к отцу.  
\- Итачи хороший? – пискнул он тихо.  
\- Да, – мрачно буркнул Фугаку, погладил его по спинке и сел на место. – В общем, Намиказе, не цепляйся. Не до тебя в такой ситуации.  
\- Может, я чем-нибудь помогу?  
Фугаку смерил парня взглядом, но, кажется, тот предлагал вполне искренне.  
\- Еще чего, – буркнул Фугаку. – Сам справлюсь.  
\- Сам справляюсь, – пискнул Итачи, поддакивая отцу.  
\- Настоящий Учиха! – усмехнулся Минато, вновь попытался потеребить Итачи, но тот увернулся, сунувшись головой отцу под мышку.  
\- Я сегодня вовремя уйду, – поразмыслив, сообщил Фугаку.  
\- Как скажете, – пожал плечами Минато, подхватывая стопку бумаг со стола. – А я, пожалуй, займусь отчетами.

***  
Намиказе и правда весь день занимался бумажной работой, освободив Фугаку. Итачи после обеда улегся спать, устроившись на диванчике для посетителей. Времени было полным-полно, но в голову не шло ничего путного, навалившиеся так некстати сверху требования об отчетной деятельности замусорили мозги. К тому же, высшее руководство требовало замять скандал с кадастровой службой. Заминать скандалы Фугаку не любил, а вот раздувать их было просто и приятно. И проще было раздуть еще один, с руководством, чем глотать слова и с фигой в кармане извиняться перед кадастровыми чинушами, которые знать не знали и ведать не ведали, что у них в подвале происходило. В последнее Фугаку категорически не верил.  
Кое-как дождавшись окончания рабочего дня, он подхватил Итачи и отправился вместе с ним гулять, чтоб дать Микото возможность подольше отдохнуть. Решил заодно навестить проблемного кузена. Однако выяснилось, что тот куда-то запропастился несколько дней тому назад. Беременная невестка, красноносая и красноглазая, места себе не находила, то и дело хваталась за носовой платок, и Фугаку быстро засобирался обратно.

***

\- Привет пушистым! – воскликнула Кушина, влезая в кабинет через окно. Минато обернулся, оторвавшись от бумаг.  
\- Надеюсь, твой вомбат не будет ругаться, – она по-хозяйски поставила на стол полотняную сумку.  
\- Тайчо весь день нет, подевался куда-то.  
\- Дома бока пролеживает, наверное, – фыркнула Кушина злопамятно.  
\- Нет, он ушел по делам. – Минато подошел ближе и сунулся в сумку. – Что ты мне сегодня принесла?  
\- Погоди ты! – рассмеялась она. – Вот любопытный. Совсем бумагами тебя тут завалили, надо их убрать куда-нибудь… – Кушина подхватила стопку со стола, скинула ее на тумбочку и тихо ойкнула, заметив Итачи.  
\- Это что такое?  
\- Подозреваемый, – усмехнулся Минато.  
\- Шутишь, да? – Кушина села рядом и сцапала Итачи за пятку в белом носочке. – Эй, ты кто такой?  
Итачи проснулся, потер глаза кулачком и недовольно уставился на Кушину. Подтянул к себе ногу и отполз подальше, на всякий случай.  
\- И что ты молчишь?  
\- Он вообще неразговорчивый собеседник.  
\- Ну надо же… – Кушина достала грушу и протянул ее Итачи. – Угощайся.  
Тот недоверчиво смотрел на нее.  
\- Не лезь к нему, – посоветовал Минато, добравшись до коробки с обедом. – Его позавчера научили катон использовать.  
\- И что с того?  
\- А то, что три дня потом учили катон не использовать. Он серьезный малый, а зовут его Итачи.  
\- Итачи… Ему идет, – решила Кушина, соблазняя его грушей. – Сынок вомбата, что ли?  
\- Я тебя умоляю, – засмеялся Минато, просыпав рис. – Он мне вомбата до пенсии не простит, а если ты еще и сынка научишь так говорить…  
\- Все с вами ясно, – фыркнула она. Итачи подполз ближе, Кушина подхватила, усадила его на колени. И тут же запихала грушу ему в рот, чтоб не заплакал.  
\- Осторожнее, – предупредил Минато. – Бумага прекрасно горит.  
\- Не волнуйся, я спец в обращении с детьми. Вылитый папаша, – сообщила Кушина, разглядывая Итачи. – Только хорошенький, конечно, до ужаса. Интересно, таким же вырастет? А у нас какой малыш будет?  
\- А кто его знает, – пожал плечами Минато. А потом палочки едва не выронил, осознав последнюю часть фразы, и уставился на Кушину. Та и правда, видимо, неплохо управлялась с детьми, потому что Итачи довольно мусолил грушу, но суть была не в том.  
\- Ты о чем это сейчас? – нервно пробормотал Минато.  
\- Ни о чем, – пожала плечами Кушина, склонившись к Итачи. – Ты ешь, а то остынет.

***

Под вечер небо заволокло тучами, грянула гроза и пошел дождь – настоящий ливень стеной, а не мелкий дождик. Минато вымок насквозь, светлые волосы налипли на лицо, приходилось то и дело стряхивать капли с бровей.  
Ворвавшись в теплую духоту забегаловки, он первым делом стянул промокшую куртку и отжал ее у порога. В такую дурную погоду здесь было достаточно людно – пришлось вначале протискиваться сквозь толпу у танцпола, у столиков тоже была давка, и только в самом конце помещения можно было спокойно вздохнуть.

Фугаку, как и ожидалось, был здесь – стоял, поглаживая кий, беседовал с высоким статным молодым человеком в темно-серой форме.  
\- …я тебе серьезно говорю, – сказал тот, убирая с лица прядь светлых волос.  
\- Ну уж нет, – сощурил темные глаза Фугаку, непроизвольно сжимая пальцы в кулак. – Так не пойдет.  
\- Подшей материалы и сдай в архив. Будешь свою линию гнуть – проблем не оберешься. Да не искри ты, все знают, как ты на своем стоять умеешь. Нужно и отступить суметь.  
\- Я прав, – набычился Фугаку. – И я не собираюсь…  
\- Кто это у нас тут уши греет? – перебил его человек и ухватил Минато за ухо.  
\- Свои! – воскликнул тот, пытаясь вывернуться.  
\- И правда свои, – присмотрелся Фугаку. – Иноичи, пусти его.  
Минато отошел на шаг и взъерошил пятерней прилизанные дождем волосы.  
\- Это что, тот самый новичок?  
\- Да, познакомься, звать Минато. А это Иноичи, из смежной с нашей службы, – гладко пояснил Фугаку.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, – недовольно фыркнул Минато. – Я не подслушивал, между прочим. И вообще, я в курсе дела.  
\- Ты к себе в участок только сердитых отбираешь? – усмехнулся Иноичи. – Чтоб работа слаженней была?  
\- Я не сердитый, – возразил Минато. – Просто не надо меня за уши дергать. Фугаку-тайчо, можно ли сообщить вам новость о ходе расследования при посторонних?  
\- Нужно.  
\- Ни один из выживших, над кем проводились опыты, не пришел в себя. И Хидео куда-то пропал.  
\- Куда это он из КПЗ пропасть мог?  
\- Сказали, что был переведен в другое ведомство.  
Иноичи очень выразительно глянул на Фугаку, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что, мол, я тебя предупреждал. Фугаку отвернулся и замолчал.  
\- Он всегда такой, – тихо сообщил Минато.  
\- Знаю.

Минато пожал плечами и принялся следить за игрой, как бы между делом сцапав тяжелую влажную кружку пива, пена потекла через край ему на пальцы. Он ловко слизнул ее и принялся давать непрошеные советы игрокам, крутясь рядом с бильярдным столом.  
\- Хороший какой парень, – хмыкнул Иноичи. – Деловой.  
\- Угу.  
\- Оставишь его у себя?  
\- Да хрен он останется, – покачал головой Фугаку. – У нас бумаг, на хрен, больше, чем песка в Конохе. Сиди, да заполняй, да подай, да принеси. Как комнатные собачки…  
\- Опять искришь?  
Фугаку не ответил, вытянул пачку сигарет и закурил, будто дыма ему было здесь мало. Устало обвел взглядом помещение, крепко затягиваясь: все было как всегда, шла игра, у столов галдели, обсуждая происходящее, кто-то вновь затянул старую песню про новую войну. Со стороны танцпола в бильярдную вновь ввалилась девчонка, на этот раз – одна. Темно-рыжие волосы, мокрые и блестящие, растеклись по плечам, и Фугаку с силой раздавил окурок в пепельнице, узнав девчонку из Водоворота.  
\- Здравствуйте, Фугаку-сан, – вежливо поздоровалась она, подойдя ближе. – А вы Минато не видели?  
Вместо ответа он кивнул в сторону стола, где Минато, допив свою кружку до дна, уже взялся за кий, намереваясь начать новую партию.  
\- Это что такое? – возмутилась Кушина, подскочив ближе. – Ты пьешь пиво?  
\- Кушина! – воскликнул тот. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Я первая спросила! Ты тут развлекаешься…  
\- Я тут по работе, – поднял палец Минато, незаметно отпихнув кружку в темный угол.  
\- По работе он развлекается, – фыркнула Кушина, выжимая воду из волос, а потом прижалась щекой к плечу Минато. – Ой, а во что ты тут играешь? В бильярд? Я тоже хочу, научи меня!  
Народ начал подсмеиваться над этими двумя, Кушина беззлобно огрызалась, ввязалась в словесную перепалку, и кто-то умный дал Минато совет – не миловаться на главной площади Конохи. Минато покраснел ярче своей алой футболки и попытался слиться в тень.  
Фугаку и сам не заметил, как вытянул третью по счету сигарету и прикурил ее, бесшумно щелкнув зажигалкой.

***

Следующий день вновь был полон рутины, документов и бумаг. Минато скучающе перекладывал их из одной стопки в другую, лениво проглядывая, а Фугаку, с самого утра пребывавший в дурном настроении, смолил одну за другой, уже целый час разглядывая старое нераскрытое дело о краже стиральной машины. Смотрел в одну точку и задумчиво курил.  
\- Фугаку-тайчо? – позвал Минато, но тот не откликнулся, погруженный в себя. В воздухе висело ощущение затишья перед бурей, хотя гроза была вчера, а сегодня над умытой дождем Конохой светило яркое солнце.  
Тишина продлилась почти до обеда – до того самого момента, как Текка вошел в участок. Причем не через дверь, а как Кушина – через окно.  
\- Какого хрена, Текка?..  
\- Говорят, в морге при госпитале находится труп, о котором вам запрещено говорить.  
\- Запрещено?  
\- В том смысле, что вам нельзя про него знать.  
\- Пошли, – сказал Фугаку. – Посмотрим, что там за труп такой.

В госпитале было тихо, чисто и безлюдно – как и всегда в мирное время. Фугаку пересек вестибюль, направившись вниз, в морг, Минато следовал в фарватере, стараясь не отставать.  
\- Стойте, – сказал знакомый медик, заметив Фугаку. – Вам туда нельзя.  
\- Дай пройти.  
Медик заколебался, но отступил.  
\- Осторожнее.  
\- Осторожнее что? – буркнул Фугаку и, отодвинув медика с дороги, вошел в помещение. И тут же стиснул зубы так, что заныло в челюсти, едва заставил себя двинуться дальше, не стоя на пороге столбом. На столе лежал двоюродный братец Кисеки, пузом кверху, словно уснувшая рыбешка, и пялился в потолок пустыми окровавленными глазницами.  
\- Фугаку-тайчо?  
Фугаку молчал, разглядывая провода, присосавшиеся к телу Кисеки. Провода походили на глубоководных змей, бледных и полупрозрачных.  
\- Это ваш родственник? – выдохнул Минато, положив ему ладонь на плечо.  
\- Шаринган пропал, – сказал Фугаку. – Об этом нужно срочно сообщить Хокаге.  
И, сдвинув Минато с пути, он вышел в коридор и почти сразу исчез из вида.

***

Обнаружить Фугаку ему удалось уже после заката, почти ночью. Тот сидел в парке на берегу реки и был просто стеклянный от алкоголя.  
\- Фугаку-сан... – тихо позвал Минато, – с вами все в порядке?  
Тот не ответил, не повернул голову в его сторону.  
\- Я предполагаю, что вы расстроены из-за вашего кузена, но... Ваша жена тоже обеспокоена. Она расстроена, сильно.  
Фугаку молчал.  
\- Я оставил с ней Кушину, а сам пошел искать вас, тайчо, – Минато уселся рядышком, прямо в траву, и подхватил одну из бутылок, наполовину полную и заткнутую пробкой.  
\- Это саке, правда? – Минато, ничтоже сумняшеся, выхлебал оставшуюся половину и скривился. – Ну и гадость.  
\- Теплое, – сказал Фугаку.  
\- Может, в воду сунуть, будет прохладнее?  
\- Не остужать надо, а греть.  
\- Греть?.. – Минато задумчиво повертел бутылку в руке.  
\- На благо Конохи, – внезапно буркнул Фугаку, сощурившись.  
\- Что?  
\- Шаринган, – буркнул Фугаку, – на благо Конохи.  
Минато опять хотел спросить "что?", но сдержался.  
Помолчали, разглядывая текущую темную реку, мрачную и неприветливую в темноте.  
\- А кто? – все-таки спросил Минато.  
\- Слышал про "Корень"? – буркнул Фугаку.  
Минато покачал головой.  
\- И хорошо, что не слышал.  
\- И что... – негромко проговорил Минато, – им за все этого ничего не будет?  
\- Сейчас там старейшины с Хокаге разговоры ведут, меня выставили за дверь, как... – Фугаку смолчал, а потом добавил. – Потом, видимо, обнародуют свое решение.  
\- Разве так можно? – вскинулся Минато. – Даже если на благо Конохи?  
\- Добровольная жертва, – хмыкнул Фугаку. – У старейшин нашлось завещание братца. Так, мол, и так, передаю свое тело для исследования. Во имя клана и ради блага.  
Ночью в парке было совсем тихо, деревья высились свободно, словно в лесу.  
\- Бесит все, на хрен, – заворчал Фугаку. – Бесит вот это бесправие, туда не ходи, этих не трожь. Раньше за шаринган такое бы началось… А сейчас стоишь и жуешь язык. Лучший клан Конохи, такая ударная сила, и все язык жуем. Ничего, ничего, – выдохнул он. – Сколько веревочке не виться…  
Минато молча выслушал его. Сорвал травинку и принялся водить ею по пальцам ног.  
\- Неужели это было необходимо? Сейчас ведь мирно...  
\- А на завтра обещают войну, – ответил Фугаку, подхватил одну из бутылочек и задумчиво потянул за пробку. Минато последовал его примеру, хотя саке было теплым и выпивку он не любил.  
\- Когда я стану Хокаге... – начал он слегка поплывшим голоском, услышал сам себя и утих.

***

Минато заглянул к нему с утра в воскресенье, когда его совсем не ждали. Он опять поскребся в окошко, но Фугаку высунулся наружу и рявкнул, чтоб заходил, как положено.  
\- Здравствуйте, Фугаку-тайчо, – вежливо поклонился он, и светлые прядки-кисточки покачнулись.  
\- Заходи, – фыркнул тот, и Микото, подошедшая поближе, тоже поздоровалась.  
\- Сейчас я заварю чай, – проговорила она мягко и ушла на кухню. Минато проводил ее взглядом, а потом обернулся.  
\- Я пришел сказать, что ухожу, – простодушно развел руками Минато. – Простите, пожалуйста, Фугаку-сан!  
\- Вон оно что, – буркнул тот. – А почему?  
\- Слишком мало драйва, – усмехнулся Минато.  
\- Собираешься на передовую?  
\- Да. Говорят, что скоро будет объявлена мобилизация, не хочу ее дожидаться.  
\- И в участке не хочешь торчать? – понимающе хмыкнул Фугаку.  
\- Я знаю, что у вас не менее опасно, тайчо. Но не хочу.  
Итачи осторожно выглянул из-за деревянной перегородки, но, поймав взгляд Минато, вновь спрятался обратно. Фугаку подошел, взял его на руки.  
\- Поздоровался бы хоть, невежа, – буркнул он сыну в макушку. – Скажи: "Здравствуйте".  
Итачи крайне недовольно поджал губы, но все-таки протянул ладошку и цепко ухватил Минато за пальцы.  
\- Боится?  
\- Стесняется, – уточнил Фугаку, аккуратно поправляя лямки детского комбинезончика. Прижал к себе сынишку, довольно пискнувшего что-то, погладил ласково по голове. Как и всегда, смотрел хмуро – на его выражение лица ничто не влияло.


End file.
